lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bulletin Board
The Bulletin Board is a corkboard-like structure found within Wood R Us, located to the left of the Blueprints section, and can be easily spotted by turning left from the main entrance. It has a Walnut Wood colored border and a cork-like backdrop. It consists of papers, posters, and anomalies which are its main features. Red Eagle The Red Eagle is the smallest object on the board, yet is the most significant and important feature in it. Its purpose is clear that it has a connection to the other Red Eagle, which is translucent, larger, and is located in the Taiga. It is used as an indicator for the location of the Den to obtain the Rukiryaxe and, during the End Times Update, the End Times Axe. However, it gives no direct hint on the location of the other eagle or any information for that matter. This is the most outstanding anomaly. End Times Update Before the End Times Update, a small white note appeared in the middle of the board, reading "THE". At first, many players were confused, but after, the note changed every week, it eventually completed the phrase "THE END TIMES ARE NEAR". Shortly after the final note was revealed, the End Times Update took place. During the 2018 End Times Event specially, the words on the largest poster that originally read "bulletin bulletin bulletin", was temporarily replaced with the text, "ceas-16", being a part of the Halloween 2018 Projoot Puzzle. Disney-Pixar "The Good Dinosaur" Event During the Disney-Pixar "The Good Dinosaur" Event, three posters that show the images of covers of the movie were added to the board for advertisement. DreamWorks "Kung Fu Panda 3" Event During the DreamWorks "Kung Fu Panda 3" Event, a note has appeared in the bottom left corner of the board with the word, "SAMILL" in large letters that seem to be handwritten and in pencil. It was not related to the event at all, as it was kept, even after the event has finished. 2016 Christmas Event Just days after the gifts from the 2016 Christmas Update could be opened, a small white note in the middle of the Bulletin Board was added, that said: "Everything is in place.". Shortly after, it was changed to "Nothing is random.". These phrases are hints about the addition of the Shrine of the Sight, in which the Numbered Cubes is required to open it to reveal the Cavern of the Sight. Thus, the "Nothing is random" note made sense and has greatly contributed to the solving of the puzzle in unlocking the Shrine of the Sight. After almost a month, the note was removed from the board. Removal of the Robux Scams Two weeks before October 2018, a few of the posters on the Bulletin Board were replaced with new ones. Each of the old posters that were replaced had something to do with Robux. When this happened, the poster that originally said "builderman told me how to get free robux just paste this on six bulletin boards for free robux if u dont then watch out" was replaced with a riddle, and the poster that said "New monetization strategy: pay rubux to hear rumors about the ROBLOX interns" was replaced with RIP in large bold letters. It has been revealed that the reason for this change was because Defaultio was told by ROBLOX staff to remove the fake Robux scams he had there. Halloween_2018_bulliten.png|The Bulletin board during the 2018 end times event, reading "ceas-16" on its largest poster. Board.png| The Bulletin Board, weeks before October 2018, with a riddle on the bottom right and "RIP" on the bottom left. Old Bulletin Board.png| The old Bulletin Board, without the "SAMILL" note. Bulletin Board.PNG| The Bulletin Board, without the notes in the middle. Glass5.PNG| The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, during the Disney-Pixar "The Good Dinosaur" Event. BoardNew.PNG|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, saying "THE". ENDBoard.png|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, saying "END". BoardTimes.png|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, saying "TIMES". BoardARE.png|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, saying "ARE". BoardNEAR.png|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, saying "NEAR". BoardBLANK.png|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, without any text in it. PlaceBoard.png|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, saying "Everything is in place.". BoardRandom.png|The Bulletin Board, with a note in the middle, saying "Nothing is random". Category:Wood R Us Category:Artificial Features